I'll See You On the Other Side
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Who will see Eliza on the other side? Multi-chapter and a little sad.
1. Angelica

**A/N: My first multi chapter story! In the musical we hear that various characters will "see each other on the other side". Well I wanted to explore Eliza's after life. Please do not be offended by my portrayal of Heaven. I wanted her afterlife to be something relatable to everyone. Please indulge me by ignoring any historical inaccuracies I may make. I am simply going by the musical and my own mind. My character will be dressed and look like the actors from the musical. Note like many of my stories this one is a sad one so be warned. Reviews are always lovely! Enjoy.**

Eliza was dying. It wasn't terrible; she just was feeling weaker and weaker. Her mind was foggy but she knew not everyone had the luxury of a peaceful death.

Eliza wasn't surprised she was 97 after all. But death never the less scared her. She would miss her grandchildren and her children. She knew she would miss the orphanage she had opened. She wished she could see those shinning faces again. But alas not now. She had been in bed for weeks and now it was time.

Eliza closed her eyes. _Please God if only Angelica was here. She would know exactly what to do._

But almost as if god himself answered she heard a familiar voice.

"Eliza, I'm here," a voice that sounded like Angelica.

"Angelica?" Eliza said opening here eyes.

Standing by her bed was Angelica. This was the Angelica she lived with. A 20-year-old woman smiled before her.

"Hey little sister!" Angelica said smiling. She looked excited.

"Angelica!" Eliza yelped. She had not seen her sister for years and always missed her. Without realizing it she jumped out of bed and hugged her sister.

"Ooof! Goodness Eliza, father always said your hugs were like a boa!" Angelica said embracing her sister. They stood like that for a while. It could have been a minute or an eternity.

When Eliza finally pulled back tears were falling.

"What's wrong 'Liza?" Angelica said confused.

"It's just I am dying and I will be dead. I will never see you again!" Eliza said.

Angelica knowing what to do pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed at Eliza's face and laughing, "But dear, you are already dead."

Eliza realized she was standing and saw her form in the bed. It was painless. She always thought death would hurt. Alexander and Philip both died in agony.

She was dressed in her favorite blue gown. Her hair was black again and she no longer had wrinkles. She breathed deeply and did not need to cough. Shee felt she could run forever and never be tired.

"My children?" Eliza asked.

"They will be safe. You will see them again, just as I saw you again," she explained.

"Good," Eliza breathed out. She would feel terrible if she left them without knowing they were safe.

"'Liza, I missed you, " Angelica said.

"You don't know how much I needed you, after you died," Eliza continued.

"But you didn't need me silly!" Angelica said always pragmatic.

"What?" Eliza asked, "but I never knew what I was doing. You always knew what you were doing."

"Not always. But thank you for the compliment," Angelica smiled.

"I looked up to you so much!" Eliza said. It was true. In everything she would look to her sister to show her the way. She always wanted to be like her sister, so smart and brave.

"I looked up to you too you know," Angelica replied. Angelica never said but in matters of calming people, being pleasant with everyone and being a parent, Eliza was better. Sure Angelica could think but she could never make people feel at home like Eliza did.

"I know I just died but what comes next?" Eliza asked a bit scared.

"Eliza, death is not scary if you are a good moral person. If you were a good person you get to meet those you loved or had a big impact on. That is what heaven is," Angelica replied.

"But what of the fire and brimstone?" Eliza asked.

"What of it. You were a good person. Only terrible people go to Hell," Angelica said.

"You said I would meet people I lost. Who will I meet?" Eliza asked.

"Well you met me didn't you?" Angelica laughed and had a small smirk, "but the others I cannot say."

"Just tell me Angelica! Quit being foolish!" Eliza laughed. As children they often played games with riddles and Angelica liked to keep the answer for as long as possible. Both had so much fun teasing each other.

"Honestly I do not know. I am not you and I do not have the same experience you had," Angelica said.

"Oh," Eliza said wondering.

"Would you like to see them now?" Angelica said.

"Yes. But where will you be?" Eliza said, "I do not want to lose you again."

"I will be up in heaven waiting. After you have rejoined those people we will all be in heaven together," Angelica said.

Angelica then took Eliza's hand. They were moved to a house.

"This was the house we lived in when Philip was born!" Eliza gasped.

She realized Angelica was now gone. She missed her but trusted she would see angelica again.

 **More on the way!**


	2. Philip

She wandered the house. Everything was how it was supposed to be. The old clock was chiming two and the afternoon shown in dappled. She noticed how quite it was until she heard someone at the piano. She rushed upstairs to where the piano had sat. She could hardly let her self believe she was going to see her son again!

A small boy came bounding toward her.

Eliza crouched down and yelled, "Philip!"

"Mama!" the boy shouted.

Philip ran to her and into her arms. Her arms had missed her first born.

"Where have you been?" the boy exclaimed

"Oh darling! I'm back. I'm back," she whispered. She held him so tightly. His curls were out of control and not brushed. In life she would have made him go and brush it but now nothing mattered. Her boy was back after so long. She could smell that he had been running in some field like he had when he was alive.

She was crying when she looked up. No longer the small boy but a young man. A tall man who was now clutching her.

"Philip?" Eliza gasped.

"Hi ma," said the 19 year old.

"But you were a boy a minute ago!" she said confused.

"Yeah, that's how heaven works I guess. You see me how you want to see me," he explained.

Philip looked happy, before he had died. There was no sign of any pain or anguish like when she saw him last. He was still a bit gangly but his boniness didn't bother her.

She embraced him again and never wanted to let go.

"Ma, I know my hair is a mess. I will go brush it," he said.

"No. Don't! Your hair is perfect," she said urgently. She feared if she lost sight of him he would disappear.

"Mama I am so sorry again," Philip said looking at the floor. Now he was suddenly 9 again.

"What ever for sweet heart?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to get hurt! Honest I didn't. I just wanted to be brave like daddy!" Philip cried. He now had tears flowing.

"Oh sweet heart no crying," she said. She wiped his tears and she missed the action of comforting. The children at the orphanage were often too old to cuddle, and all of her other children had long since aged.

Philip looked up and she saw his gleaming eyes. She always loved his eyes. They were like Alexander's, so bright.

"I heard you playing the piano," she said changing the subject.

"Yeah mommy! Wanna watch me?" he asked. Eliza would never grow tired of hearing his small voice.

"Sure. What have you been practicing?" she asked.

"Aunt Angelica taught me this piece last time she visited. Don't remember what it is called though," he smiled.

"Aunt Angelica was always better at teaching you piano," Eliza laughed.

"You were good to. Remember un deux trois quatre…"Philip said before Eliza finished with, "Cinq six sept huit neuf."

She remembered placing her hands on his small hands and guiding his fingers over the keys. She always wished those moments would last forever.

He ran to the piano and began playing. But then he was again 19. As he played Eliza was crying. _How much he looked like Alexander_ she thought.

When the piece was over, Philip turned back around.

"Mother! Why are you crying? "He asked.

"I'm not crying my dear. I am just so proud and happy," she said.

"Mother, I hate to be causing you more pain," Philip said kneeling down in front of his mother. After the age of 11 Philip was almost 6 inches taller then her and 3 inches taller then alexander.

"I just am so happy to see you!" Eliza said.

"Me too!" Philip smiled.

"You are so handsome!" Eliza said. It was true. He could court any woman he would have liked and that girl would be lucky. It had always pained her to send him away to boarding school, but after years he had been molded into a gentleman.

"Ma, you're crying again!" Philip exclaimed.

"I know. I am being foolish!" Eliza said, trying to smile.

"Please tell me," Philip replied.

Eliza saw her son and knew she could not hide it.

"You died too young. You had so much to live for," she answered.

"Oh ma. I know. It is unfair. I didn't want to leave you and father. But I had to defend the Hamilton honor," He said. Philip still just as adamant like his father to keep the pride.

Eliza brushed back his curls. Though she did not have any favorites or gave special treatment, Philip was the one she saw most like alexander. So smart with a dash of foolish pride. But that did not matter. He believed each day would be better and she always knew he would do great things. She remembered the day he was born, wishing he was just like alexander, she also remembered her anger when he died, wishing Philip was nothing like his father.

"Ma?" Philip asked.

"Yes, my darling?" she responded, realizing it had been silent for a while.

"I believe father wants to see you," Philip responded.

"Oh he can wait. I'm here with you," she said. But she knew she had no choice. Philip's short visit was only a bridge to Heaven.

"Daddy said he wants to see you really really bad," Philip said reverting back to his nine year old self.

"Fine, then darling. Can you show me where he is?" she said gently.

"He's just down the hall in his office," Philip pointed vaguely.

"Can you take me?" She asked.

"I guess so," he said grasping her hand.

He led her briskly out of the room and down the hall to the right. Alexander's office was in the farthest part of the house.

Getting closer she could smell, old books and candle smoke.

"Oh, I wonder if I look alright," Eliza whispered without realizing it.

"Mother, you look beautiful. Father is a lucky man. I do not think he would be who he is without you," Philip replied. This time Philip stayed his 19-year-old self.

They reached the old door. Eliza stood there a moment griping her son's hand.

"Ma, he needs you. You need him," Philip said smiling.

"My son. How did I ever get so lucky to have you for a son?" she said turning. She held him again, this time without tears. She was becoming accustomed to this transfer from one person to the next. Now that she knew she would see him again it eased the parting.

"I love you ma," Philip said. Philip opened the door without Eliza being completely ready. Eliza looked in and saw a man hunched over a desk. Papers were everywhere and the man was writing furiously.

The man was wearing his military uniform and was making small sounds of annoyance. Eliza hardly wanted to interrupt but she knew this man, her husband would never stop unless someone broke him out of it.

But to her shock her husband turned around then and said, "Eliza."

 **That's all for this installment! Sorry if I wrote Philip a little younger than his actual age but I thought it was cuter. Hope you enjoyed this bit. Let me know if you liked it and feel free to leave suggestions for Alexander Hamilton's segment or any future works.**


	3. Alexander

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I wrote Heaven how I would like these characters to see Heaven. And add some lyrics from** _ **Parade,**_ **because why not. Enjoy.**

Just hearing her name made her giddy, like the first time she laid eyes on him. In fact he was wearing the exact outfit, she had first met him in. it was her fondest memory of him. Alexander looked fresh, and did not bear the dark circles under his eyes that he usually did when he was alive.

"Alexander!" she exclaimed. The words felt like air, filling her. The emptiness was now filled.

"Betsey," he said again.

They walked to a small divan that sat in his office. The divan he had slept on when he had worked long nights and where he slept when then she looked down and saw she was wearing the gown from her wedding. Her sisters had both helped her make it and it was the moment she knew she was finally a lady and not just a daughter of a rich man.

Tears didn't fall this time. She was instead a bit angry. She thought she was over being angry with Alexander for dying. But now it flared up.

"What were you thinking, getting yourself shot?" she said angrily.

"I told, you. I never intended on getting shot," Alexander said gently. When he was dying, his last few words were of he had no intention of dying. He gasped out how sorry he was as tears flooded his eyes. Eliza knew he meant it but it was almost as if Burr had shot her, she felt so terrible.

"That may be so, but you didn't need to leave me. I needed you! You had so much life to live. That is exactly what I just told your son," she answered.

"Eliza. You never needed anyone or me. The Schuylers are not weak," Alexander said leaning to look at her.

"Oh Alexander. How I have missed you," Eliza said. Her anger dissipated. Tears now pricked her eyes, not from sadness but from pure happiness. Alexander held her like he did when their son had died.

"Eliza, you never knew how much I longed to be with you and our children," Alexander said. He lifted her up and with his broad thumb brushed her tears away. She looked into his deep brown eyes and noticed his eyes were also wet.

"I wish you were there everyday. Everyday I saw you in our children or on a passerby. I wished to see you or talk to you again just once," Eliza sniffled.

They just sat there for a moment. Eliza could not believe she was holding the man who had written who hundreds of love letters. The man who both infuriated her and loved.

"What are you writing? How could you possibly find anything to write about so fervently as you did with those Federalist Papers?" she asked after a moment drying her eyes.

Everywhere were strewn papers. She saw on one _Please consider the following points…_ and _Further more it is unjust and cruel…_ She noticed the inkbottle was full and noticed the papers would erase themselves slowly and return to the stack of clean paper. This must be paradise for Alexander, never running out of paper, never wasting precious space and always having a quill and ink on hand

"Well, I missed you so much I was writing a pamphlet to God, beseeching him to let me see you or to come alive or come down as a spirit. I was hoping to come down and give you some sign I was all right or how much I missed you. I thought of taking a quill and writing on paper, but I worried it might frighten you."

"I should think it would frighten me or anyone," Eliza laughed, "I may have died from shock."

"Then I could see you sooner!" he joked, "This is my fourth pamphlet and so far God had not responded."

"Only you would be mad enough to write to God," Eliza smiled.

"Come Eliza I have something to show you," he told her. He stood up and held out his hand. She took his hand, with all of its callouses and he led her out. Once they exited the room she saw the door led not into the hall but into a large ballroom.

"This was the ball room at my parent's home!" Eliza exclaimed.

"This is the exact spot where we had our first dance," he smiled.

"Oh, Alexander! Only you would remember," Eliza sighed happily.

Without another word he took her waist and her hand and began to lead her in a waltz. The music came from somewhere and the candles seemed to dim. She barely notice the dancing, she was only paying attention to Alexander. He smelled the same and his hands felt the same that same gentle touch as before. But too soon the music ended. He then led her to a small bench at the sides of the room.

"You saw Philip?" Alexander asked when she sat down.

"Yes. Haven't you seen him?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Yes. Everyday," Alexander said sheepishly.

"You mean to say you have spent the last 50 or so years with him?" Eliza asked shocked.

She was a bit jealous, how she longed to spend just another day with her son. Just a moment even to tell him how proud she was of him. She always wanted more time then those last few years she got.

"They weren't always pleasant. For a little bit there Philip was quite angry with me for not stopping him or for letting you down, Eliza, my love," Alexander said ashamed.

"As well he should be," Eliza said.

"But to be fair when I got here," Alexander said pointing to this spot, "I punched that George Ecker in his smug little face!"

George Ecker had died in January and Alexander followed in July. When Alexander got to meet his people again Ecker was the last one he met and promptly beat the living daylights out of him. Alexander had not been sure this heaven would allow such violence but apparently it did, maybe even encouraged it because Alexander always had a choice of weapons lying about. But Alexander preferred to just punch him. He let out all of his anger at his shortcomings. All the anger for losing his son and all the anger for losing his wife. Whenever Alexander was having a bad day or was just anxious for his wife he would take it out on Ecker. Ecker much to Alexander's annoyance never had a drop of blood or bruise on him. The guy seemed to be bored and just let Alexander get on with it.

Philip was finally the one to make it stop. Philip did not blame Ecker for shooting him, but rather that Alexander had not stopped him. Then Alexander reconciled the fact it was he who had allowed Philip's death. He finally learned that always taking the offense was damaging to him and was to his family.

"You always had a temper," Eliza smiled.

"I was foolish," Alexander agreed.

"If you don't mind my asking who did you see when you first got here?" Eliza asked suddenly curious.

"I don't mind. Let's see…" Alexander said pausing, "Well I saw my mother again, Washington, Philip, Ecker and John Laurens."

"It must have been lovely to see your mother," she said.

"The best. But she wasn't entirely happy at me. She went on and on, how I was so foolish as to throw away my shot. How I should have just backed down," Alexander said.

"Oh," Eliza said.

"Eliza you were always right. We didn't need a legacy," he said looking her in the eye.

"We may not have need a legacy but you do have a legacy. I worked so hard after you died to make sure America knew your name. I worked to complete your work," Eliza said remembering. She went though his trunks and desks, each filled with mountains of writing. She worked to organize it and ensure that the best stuff would be seen. The other stuff, she held onto. She worked to abolish slavery as Alexander had. She wanted to ensure Alexander and everyone he knew would be remembered for their bravery.

"I will never understand what I did to deserve you. I will never understand if I live a thousand lifetimes why you did the things you did for me. Just look at you, how could I not be in love with you. What kind of fool could have taken you for granted for so long? You were more then I ever deserved. More then I could imagine in St. Croix and more then I ever hoped for," Alexander said so sweetly.

"Oh Alexander, you flatter me," she blushed.

"I am being most sincere. All the wasted time, all the million hours pushing you away and I never knew anything at all," Alexander continued.

"I will never understand how I kept from going crazy just waiting there till you came home to me," she said. She had missed him on those long nights when he was working and now after so long here she was.

"I just don't want to leave this moment," Eliza said.

"Me neither, but when we leave here we rejoin with everyone!" Alexander said, "You could meet my mother. We could spend hours with your sister or play with our children."

Eliza thought about this. She liked of being with her family. She was eager for the time with her children.

She took his hand, which he had stretched out.

"Let's go," she said smiling.

He grasped her hand and he led her through the door.

"I hope I look alright," she worried again.

"Eliza, you are the most beautiful woman I know," he said simply.

Once they passed the threshold of the door she saw nothing but white. Alexander seemed to know what to do and walked forward into the whiteness. Eliza, unsure of what to do simply followed him. She then hooked her arms around Alexander's arms. She was a bit frightened.

He held her tighter, which assured her that Alexander would never leave her. Ahead she heard voices from her life.

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf ... I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him! Daddy said not to go down town…_

"I hear voices," she whispered. She didn't know if she should talk or whisper, in such a space.

"I do to," Alexander said.

Then suddenly the whiteness stopped. They reached a door.

"Ready?" Eliza said.

"Ready," Alexander murmured.

 **Epilogue?**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the conclusion you have all been waiting for. I worked for weeks to nail this conclusion and with finals, I hope you will forgive the lateness! I know many of you wanted to see some love for Peggy so I obliged! I tossed in some OOC elements to make it interesting. I wanted to play around with these awesome characters and place them in funny or cute situations even if it has no furtherance to the plot. Note this chapter is a bit more intimate, nothing too graphic. Indulge me please. Again please ignore any historical inaccuracies; they are either for fun or in my research missed. I hope you enjoy this fluffy end.**

They stood in a field. This field seemed unfamiliar but behind them sat the same old house. This place looked just as real as the one she had just left. Everything was so exact, except for the alley that was supposed to be behind the house. Instead just a wide expansive field dotted with poppies and other wild flowers. It was coming back this was the field where next to the summer home her family went every year, some of her fondest memories were chasing Peggy in the field or Angelica teaching the fine art of daisy chains. Those summers were bliss and seeing the old field brought back pangs of nostalgia.

Before she let out tears of reminiscence a smell wafted to her nose. _Was that mother's lemon tarts?_ She looked down and there before her was a dining table that had cakes and many sweets sitting on the table. There were many foods she had not eaten since she was a child and newer food she had never seen. A roast was steaming in center and a lovely bouquet in the center. Then Peggy bounced out behind the table and said, "Surprise!"

"Oh Peggy!" Eliza said happily. She had wondered where her darling little sister was. She had thought it odd when she entered this new world that her youngest sister was not there. But she could see that Peggy had been quite busy.

"Eliza!" she smiled.

"I was wondering where you were!" Eliza said while extricating her hand from Alexander's to run to her sister.

"Well, here I am! I wanted to make a small party in honor of you," Peggy said putting down a covered plate and happily grasping her sister's hand.

"It's perfect! What a lovely bouquet, see all of those "pointless" lessons on flower arrangement did not go to waste after all."

"No I am still hopeless at arranging plants, but it seems your Philip has a keen eye!"

"Where has gone off to?" Eliza said looking around before remembering he was safe here.

"I am sure he is off washing up, earlier had had bee hoping with the toads in the pond," Peggy laughed. Philip hated washing up for supper. He always tried to get out washing up, but Eliza always coaxed him into reluctantly scrubbing the day's dirt off.

"Yum! All this for me? You shouldn't have" a voice behind her said.

"Alexander this is my party after all," she smiled faux irritation.

"Ha-ha. Peggy would you excuse us for a second, I want to introduce Eliza to someone," Alexander said taking her hand again.

"Back in a moment," Eliza called behind her.

"Be back soon! Suppers almost ready and I won't have it go cold whilst you two are being cute in the field," Peggy teased rushing back in to grab another pot of something.

They walked up a small hill and at the top a man in military uniform like Alexander's stood. The man was at perfect attention stance, but there was no one else there.

"John?" Alexander inquired.

"Ah, Alexander," the man said.

John. Where had she learned this name? She remembered back and finally snatched the right memory.

"John Laurens?" she asked.

"How?" Alexander asked.

"He was at our wedding and he was… well forgive me, the John Lauren's whom we had received a letter about his death," she said before turning to John and saying, "I apologize."

"No need to," John said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Well no need to introduce you then, since I must have just had a lapse in memory. We seem to all know each other then," Alexander replied.

"Oh, but Alexander, we have shared but a few sentences. Besides that was then, we are here under new circumstances. We have not been properly introduced…" John said before Alexander cut him off.

"John I now remember you were my best man. I most certainty already introduced you to my beloved," Alexander said laughing.

"Regardless," John laughed.

"Fine if it would please you," Alexander said, "John Laurens this is my wonderful wife Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton. Eliza please meet the man and friend who seems it necessary for redundant introductions, John Laurens."

"Charmed to be meeting you again Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton!" John said bowing and kissing her hand again.

"Eliza please. And it is a pleasure to meet you too sir."

"John is sufficient," he an Eliza laughed.

"Enjoying the after life?" John asked.

"I've only been here for…" she looked around. It was funny; she could not tell how long it had been since she arrived. Maybe it was only 15 minutes ago or perhaps it was 15 years. It had not felt like she had been here long.

Alexander noticed she was biting her lower lip, which she only did when she was anxious or unsure, and held his arm out, "No need to worry. You've got me around now."

She was reassured and took his arm. They turned to begin walking down the hill.

"John, coming?" Alexander said looking over his shoulder.

"Nah, go be with your wife. We have an eternity," John said smiling.

"John, do join us! You would be welcome," Eliza said.

"You are most gracious. Thank you but not tonight. Perhaps soon though!" John said excitedly

"I'll catch up with you and the other mates later," Alexander promised.

"Sounds good."

They began walking back down the hill to the small feast. "Alexander, how are all these people here?"

"I am not sure. As I have said God is not good at responding to my inquiries. After beseeching him to let me see you, I decided I was not going to just sit around do I began writing him with questions."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Well my first letter contained questions as to the geography and terrain as such. I asked where exactly this place is nautically. You see we are not in the clouds as our Reverend said and we are most certainty not in fire and brimstone. I asked as to how a beach or mountains can appear whenever I like."

"I see," Eliza smirked. Of course he would ask such questions. Who else would care where Heaven was.

"I then asked him, the very question you just asked. It seems as though anyone we treasured can be here."

"Then just how did you confront Ecker? You cannot tell me you treasured him. If what you said earlier about beating him up, how would that be possible?"

"Eliza, nothing gets past you! Heaven is meant to bring you sublime pleasure and it gives me great pleasure to berate the man who had the gull to kill our precious son. Besides I only saw him in that pre-Heaven. I do not think he is here," Alexander said plainly.

"Regardless now that we are all together, I wish you not to beat him up whether he is here or not. It would not bring me pleasure. I feel our past mortal lives are completed and now must focus on us now, together," Eliza said looking into his eyes with firm resolve.

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Then coming up to them, she saw Angelica and a grown Philip striding next to her. Alexander silently slipped past the sisters and ruffled Philip hair before going inside to wash up.

"Ma!" he exclaimed.

"My boy!"

"Never leave. It is so good to see you again!" he said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Not in a million years," Eliza said embracing her son.

Eliza pulled back and saw Philip at his most radiant. His curls gleamed in the son and he was perfect.

"I hope you have washed up? You've had plenty of time," she teased him.

"Yes ma," Philip said with a knowing eye roll and beam.

"Supper is served," Angelica said smiling before attacking her sister with a hug.

"I apologize for the wait," Eliza said hugging her sister. She knew she had just seen her marvelous older sister but still. After years apart, now she couldn't think of a reason in the world to let her go. Well, she could as soon as Peggy exited the house with a large cake.

"Eliza you're back!" Peggy said running up and giving another hug to Eliza.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I always had a passion for it, here the pantry is never empty and cupboards stocked. So I figured now is the best time to learn and besides, at least you were not at Angelica's party," Peggy smiled.

"She is right. But it was still a lovely party," Angelica said kindly.

Eliza then felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down and she saw her 9-year-old son. "Mama, I am hungry."

"Of course darling," Eliza said picking her son up and walking closer to the dinning table.

Alexander was standing behind a chair and Eliza sat down. "Here," Alexander said taking Philip. He placed Philip on the right of Eliza and he said down to her left. The two sisters sat across from the family, and in the candlelight it looked like a perfect family gathering.

"How is it evening mama? Do I have to go to bed soon?" Philip asked in his small voice.

"I'm not sure. Alexander, perhaps you can answer?"

"Well, son, I am not quite sure myself. But it does seem appropriate given it is suppertime. And no you do not have to go to bed, you can go to bed whenever you like," Alexander said as he rose to help Philip cut his food.

"It must be pleasant never needing to sleep. You must get a lot of work done," Eliza commented. The idea of choosing when to sleep and when to do anything she wanted pleased her.

"My work is done, now that you're here, and we are all together," Alexander said gesturing to the whole table. He finished with Philip's food and kissed Eliza on her cheek.

"Uhem!" Angelica coughed with a slight smirk on her expression. Eliza smiled. It was just like old times.

"Peggy, might I ask but what is this?" Alexander said holding up a slice of flattened bread.

"That, for all of your infinite wisdom is pizza. To be precise this kind of pizza is called "Hawaiian"," Peggy chuckled.

"Hawaiian pizza? Alexander said slowly, "Never heard of it. Not in any of the books I have read."

"Yes, I guess people in the future eat it," she said, "So you could never know about this."

"Looks different," Alexander, said examining the piece from all angles. He even gave it a small sniff after poking it a bit.

"What is this?" he said pulling a something fruity off.

"Does it matter what is on it? Stop playing with your food and eat it you silly!" Peggy said, "It's delicious."

"If you say so," Alexander looked skeptical and then bit in.

"So… is it good?" Peggy asked after a short silence.

"Is it good? My goodness this is heavenly! I have died and gone to Heaven!" Alexander said leaning his head back in pure bliss. The whole table laughed.

"Peggy, my darling little sister, how do you know about the future," Eliza asked, taking her own piece of pizza. She bit in and discovered just what Alexander had just experienced.

"Shhh. I have my secrets," Peggy said slyly with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's true. It seems our little sister, always had secrets," Angelica said and poked Peggy in her side.

"Yowza!" she shrieked.

"Mama, sleepy," Philip said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Philip. Let's get you into bed," she said getting up, waving Alexander's pleas to put Philip to bed, "Come darling."

"Eliza, you just got here. Sit with your sisters and catch up, it's fine I can take Philip," Alexander tried again.

"Hush you!" Eliza said placing her finger over his lips, "I haven't tucked our son in for more then 50 some years and I am not going to let another day pass. Besides always have tomorrow, or the next, or even the next to be with my sisters."

"Yes ma'am," Alexander laughed and mock saluted her. She just rolled her eyes and took the soft and familiar hand that clung so tightly.

Eliza then led him to the house. She navigated him up the stairs and down the familiar hall to the nursery. Eliza found this nursery was exactly like the one who had known, and everything was in the same spot. She got him ready for bed like she had every night, when he was small. How she missed these moments, like brushing his curly hair or changing him into his nightclothes.

Once, Philip was all cleaned up and in bed, she sat there brushing his hair out of his face.

"Mama?"

"Yes my little prince?"

"Will you sing me the song? The one about the sleeping animals?" he said looking up, his green eyes flashing in the flickering candlelight.

"Of course," she said remembering the song.

As she sang, every word took Philip away to a peaceful sleep. She was near the end of the song when she saw a shadow of the floor. Looking around and she saw Alexander leaning on the doorframe.

"Shh..." she said softly smiling.

Alexander walked closer to her and when she looked back at Philip had had done that trick of turning back to 19.

"Peaceful," she sighed.

"Yes."

They both stood there for a moment. The last time they saw him like this, he was in agony, but now it was just the three of them. She even heard the familiar crickets and the ever so distant sound of horses. This place even had the sound of New York streets perfected so it was just comforting without being loud and boisterous.

"Betsey."

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I think we should retire," Alexander said gently.

"I agree," she said rising.

Together linked arms and Alexander grabbed the candle. He led them down the hallway to their room. When he opened the door, Eliza found unsurprisingly the smell to be the same.

She began to undress slowly, as Alexander began removing his stiff military coat. Soon Eliza was down to her corset and stockings.

"Could you help me undo…" she asked before he cut in, "Of course. I can't believe you still wear a corset in Heaven."

"Here my corset doesn't pinch. It doesn't hurt or feel tight even. Hmmm, I barely even noticed it," she said in amusement.

"Well my beautiful, you need no longer wear it if you wish," he said kindly as each tug loosened the thing.

Now she was now in her shift and without making a move, Alexander knelt down and began to remove each stocking slowly.

"Oh, Betsey, how I missed this," he signed into her leg.

Eliza ran her hands through his mess of hair and taking out the ribbon that held his hair back. She placed it between her teeth and when he looked up he smiled.

"Give that back," he said smiling.

"Come and get it," she whispered. Now that her stockings were off she scampered onto the bed.

"I think I must," he said with a slight growl that the few times she heard it made her skin tingle in excitement.

Eliza was lying on the bed she had always shared. No thought of the scandal crossed her mind. Right now it was just Alexander and she, and nothing else mattered. This love felt like the first time they were in this position.

Alexander was undressed now and was propped on one shoulder next to her.

"Ready?" Alexander asked cautiously.

"Ready. Don't be shy," she smiled.

"Not shy. It's just I cannot believe you are here. I cannot believe this is all real," he said.

"Believe it," she said and before he could say anything she kissed him. In that moment, Alexander became himself.

A little later, they lay next to each other. Both in ultimate pleasure, a pleasure they had not felt in so long. Eliza awoke to the dawn and realized she must have fallen asleep; the spot next to her was empty. _Is this all a dream? Please God make this all real._

In the middle of her silent prayers, Alexander entered the room.

"Thank goodness! I thought you had left me and this was all just a dream," Eliza let out a sigh of relief.

"Never. As long as I'm alive, Eliza, I swear to God you'll feel so," Alexander said looking into her eyes.

"I cannot believe I get eternity with you! Or with anyone I love," she said running her hands through his hair.

"Nor I. Here I cannot do anything foolish, so I can never hurt you again," Alexander promised.

"Oh Alexander."

"I hurt you more then I should have. I hurt our son! You or anyone never deserved my stupidity and for that I should be punished but instead here we are," Alexander reaffirmed.

"Someday we will forget our mortal lives and instead it will be us. We will welcome our other children and soon we will just be a family," Eliza said, "No more talk of the past."

 **Again I hope you enjoyed this series! That slight growl? It is the exact same one as heard in** _ **Helpless.**_ **Let me know if there are any topics or ideas you want to be seen in a future story. Oh and I will be doing a Les Miserables version of this, so stay tuned if you liked this form of story!**


End file.
